¿Cambio?
by Maddencita
Summary: Ren Tao... El mismo de siempre. Será capaz ella de volver a sus brazos? Lo mas probable es que si.... LEAN Y REVIEW! 2 CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

Este es un ONE-SHOT... tenia anhos de no escribir un fanfic... espero que lo difruten es un RENXPILIKA ¡¡AMO ESTA PAREJA!! son de lo mejor :D:D:D!!!

Nada relacionado con sk me pertence… solo la idea de este fic:P

_**-----------------------------------Lo Mismo de Siempre----------------------------------------**_

El fuerte viento soplaba por toda la ciudad. Era una noche de invierno. Despues de todo, el frio era una de sus sensaciones preferidas; adoraba este tipo de climas. El cielo dibujaba nubes grises y la luna se ocultaba tras ellas.

El dia habia progresado de la manera habitual. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello... nada fuera de lo normal. Aparte de la universidad pocas cosas en su vida le entretenian. Bueno, habia alguien en especial que lograba distraerlo de todas sus preocupaciones. Habian muchas cosas en su mente... pero ella... ella... tenia formas de hacerlo olvidar, aunque fuese por un rato. Ella era todo para el y viceversa...ERA!

Me pregunto que estara haciendo a estas horas... - se decía para si mismo nuestro protagonista. -supongo que una llamada no le caera mal ()-

Hablaron de muchas cosas de su vida. Tenian tiempo de no encontrarse.. tenian tiempo de no sentirse y realizarse. Coquetearon un poco hasta que organizaron un pequenho encuentro para recordar viejos momentos... viejos sentimientos...

Ella en su habitacion preparandose para algo que sabia muy bien que ocurriria... algo que ninguno de los dos podria evitar.

Estupido...siempre me haces caer- se decia a sí misma entre risas mientras se veia en el espejo.

Utilizaria una mini falda negra, una camiseta blanca y unos tennis viejos.

De todas formas al final... la ropa es lo ke menos importa- pensaba la chica ojiazul de cabellos celestes.

Su acuerdo era a las 2 de la tarde en el cafe de siempre... El ya iba tarde como era de esperarce. Pero esta vez sorprenderia a su vieja amiga con un lecho de flores celestes que eran justas las que a ella le gustaban.

Vienes tarde...- suspiro ella cuando el se sento al frente.

No se de ke te admiras... el tiempo ha pasado, pero mis modales no- respondio el a sekas.

Podrias esforzarte un poco, no crees? despues de este tiempo creo que me merezco un poco mas de ti...-

Si yo todo te lo he dado...- dijo el entre risas coquetas.

Claro.. cuando terminamos ni una sola llamada hiciste. Siempre evades las situaciones fuertes -

jaja... -rio el mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos color violeta -segura que kieres empezar a recordar ese tiempo? -

Me conoces bn... sabes ke no puedo resistirme-

Siguieron con una conversacion un poco superficial hasta que oscurecio y se dirijieron al departamento del chico de ojos dorados en cuestion. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama viendo television. Era de sus actividades favoritas. Hace no mucho habian tenido una relacion fisica y mental que iba mas alla de lo ke alguien pudiese imaginar.

Tu eres la unica que me entiende... -

A que te refieres? - pregunto ella viendole a los ojos.

Incluso cuando no digo nada... incluso cuando respiro... tu comprendes todo lo ke necesito decir -

...- no se le ocurria ninguna articulacion que pudiese pasar por su boka, solo se limitaba a ver dentro de esos ojos dorados que la volvian loca y que a pesar del tiempo aun lo hacian.

Tenia tantas ganas de verte... de sentirte asi cerka de mi... de sentir toda esta energia dentro de mi-

A ke kieres llegar a todo esto - dijo ella con el corazon en la boca.

Yo... - empezo a susurrarle al oido -kiero...- dijo viendole a la cara -hacerte el amor-

Ren!- grito ella asustada -como puedes decirme esto? tan asi? tan de la nada?-

No es de la nada... tu sabes bien lo ke me haces sentir...siempre tratamos de alejarnos pero nos resulta imposible... siempre trato de huir de ti pero no puedo... de alguna forma siempre terminamos aki en este lugar en el ke estamos -

Yo... tu... tienes razon-

Tu... ia no sientes nada por mi? no kieres sentirme dentro de ti?-

Sabes perfectamente que no me puedo negar...-

Se vieron a los ojos directamente y sin pensarlo tanto se besaron.. Un beso tan intenso que ambos se partirian los labios si fuese necesario. Era lo ke necesitaban.

Ella se sento sobre el. Seguían besandose apasionadamente; como si fuese la ultima vez que sus bocas estarian en ese encuentro. Lentamente ella comenzo a besarle el cuello y con sus manos desabotonaba la camisa de mangas largas, color negro que el muchacho portaba.

No! Esto no esta bien!- dijo ella, rompiendo el beso que los unia.

Pero... porke?- dijo el extranhado. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

Estoy cansada de esperar por ti... estoy cansada de estar siempre para ti- reclamaba la joven con enfado y tristeza combinados.

Tu... no estas entendiendo bn la situacion-

Claro que si! Ahora me bajas las estrellas del cielo pero manhana me habras olvidado como siempre lo haces-

Pilika... esta vez! te juro que no es asi- dijo tl, tomando una actitud mas seria. A pesar de que ella tenia algo de razon, esta vez no ... el había decidido que sin ella, el no era nada. No podria seguir sin la existencia de ella en su vida. Era demasiado doloroso estar lejos de ella. No sentir su calor, su respiracion. Ese tiempo pasado en el que ella habia estado ausente habia sido mas de lo ke el podia soportar. Le costaba aceptarlo pero esta vez... no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

No se como puedes olvidarte tan facil de todo lo ke he hecho por ti.. de todo lo ke sufri por ti!-

...- el chico solo intentaba abrazarla pero eia se rehusaba.

Porque te cuesta tanto decirme que me amas? - cuestiono ella mientras una lagrima cruzaba por su mejilla.

El la miro y se acerko con suavidad... ella solo poso su cara en el bien formado pecho del muchacho. Ambos disfrutaron ese momento... era como de paz. Un silencio tan comodo.

Yo te amo...- dijo el susurrandole al oido. Casi en un respiro.

Ren- dijo sorprendida mientras aferraba mas a la espalda del muchacho.

Tienes razon... esto no esta bien. Vamos a dormir- dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Se acomodaron. ella utilizando una de las camisas de el. Y el joven solo con un pantalon ancho. Se abrazaron. Esas sensaciones que solo ellos sabian como hacer surgir. Esos momentos que no podia negar ni sakar de sus cabezas. Ambos se necesitaban desesperadamente. La energía que salía de uno hacia el otro era intoxicante. Él al sentir el olor de esos cabellos lacios celestes se sentia embriagado... sentirla en sus brazos, sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de arrebatarsela. Era suya, de nadie mas... siempre lo había sido.. siempre lo sería... Nada importaba. Nada en la vida le importaba mas ke ella...

Pilika al sentir la seguridad de esos brazos que la rodeaban y volver a experimentar todo aquello que la sakaba de sí... no podría estar mas feliz que en ese instante. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y poko a poko cerro los ojos, kedandose dormida en su lugar preferido. Con la unica persona que amaba.

_**---------------------------------------¿FIN?-------------------------------------------------**_

Dije que era un one-shot pero kien sabe !!

Si me mandan reviews me animo a seguir!! Si no no XD ni modo!!

les agradeceria un review porfa :D!!

Gracias por pasar por aki :D !!

Aunq sea uno déjenme por lastima XD


	2. Hace mucho

Millones de disculpas por el primer capitulo… por todas K xD que había jajaja!!! Ni siquiera lo revise antes de subirlo. Que maleducada soy! Lo siento pero en recompensa aquí esta este capitulo :D!!

Bah! Shaman King no es mío, ni lo será… Lástima y yo que ya tenía planes u.ú…. Pero esta historia :D si es mia ¡! XD

_**------------------… H**__**ace mucho-----------------------**_

Pilika se restregó sus ojos y se movió suavemente, como una serpiente en busca de presa. Observó al cuerpo masculino que la rodeaba y delicadamente se aparto de el. Había pasado una noche más con Ren Tao, ese ser que con solo mencionar su nombre su cuerpo vibraba a todo lo que da y mas que su cuerpo… su corazón, que latía como si quisiese salir de su pecho. Se vio a ella misma utilizando la camisa del muchacho y dio un suspiro al aire. Nada había pasado esa noche sin embargo… que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiese contenido? Kami y ella lo saben…

Siguió caminando por el lugar. El departamento del muchacho no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Incluso en los lugares mas profundos de su mente aun resuena la pregunta del porque decidió el chino aparecerse de nuevo en su vida. Las cosas eran como eran, quizá ninguno de ellos iba a cambiar nunca…

-Ese Ren… - dijo por lo bajo, casi queriendo decir profanidades para ultrajar al chico que se encontraba ahora profundamente dormido.

Pilika esperaba que la cafetera filtrara su café, mientras solo se quedaba viendo hacia el suelo, su mirada se vio perdida… nuevamente estaba en las manos de Ren… verdad?

.))FLASHBACK((.

Una joven de ojos negros y cabellos rubios caminaba de la mano junto a su novio. Yoh Asakura. Ambos eran muy amigos de la peliazul. Normalmente arreglaban visitas a la casa de la ainu ya que los padres de Anna estaban en contra de este noviazgo y la casa de Yoh nunca pasaba sola, necesitaban un espacio para consumar su amor y su amiga Pilika siempre los apoyaba.

Pero este día iba a cambiar… y Pilika Usui no se imaginaba cuanto. Anna e Yoh se dirigían a la casa de la peliazul, ya que su casa era grande y ella vivía sola, ambos lo utilizaban como un pequeño nido de amor, prestado claro esta. Anna llamó a Pilika para que estuviera preparada para recibirlos. Iban en el automóvil de Yoh, pero esta vez… Había un tercer tripulante.

-No se porque accedo a estas cosas…- dijo el chico de cabello violáceo dando una mirada baja y soltando un suspiro.

-Vamos Ren! No seas tan… tan así como eres jaja… Tal vez tu puedas distraer a Pilika- salió de la boca de Yoh Asakura.

-Distraer a Pilika…- dijo para sí mismo.

Arribaron a su destino y afuera estaba una encantadora chica de cabellos celestes saludando con su mano derecha. Anna e Yoh bajaron rápidamente e ingresaron a la casa. Siempre tenían miedo a ser descubiertos, solo se escucho un grito algo lejos proveniente de Anna…

-LO SIENTO PILIKA!!-

-.-PAUSA DE FLASHBACK-.-

-Si que lo debes de sentir ahora, Anna Kyôyama- dijo con media sonrisa. Tenía una taza de café negro en sus manos y se encontraba sentada en un sillón viendo a la ventana que soltaba un increíble panorama al resto de la ciudad. Sopló el café miró hacia abajo y regreso a sus pensamientos…

-.-FIN DE LA PAUSA-.-

Pilika se quedo un poco asustada después de escuchar lo que dijo Anna, no le dio mucha importancia pues este comportamiento se repetía dos veces por semana, al menos. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando escucho una puerta del automóvil abrirse. Sus ojos quedaron clavados ante una nueva imagen.

-Maldito Yoh, Maleducado… No tuvo ni la cortesía de presentarme. Bah! – dijo limpiándose el pantalón de su uniforme… uniforme?!?!?!?! Pilika palideció un poco, este muchacho iba a la misma escuela que Yoh. Ya que ese instituto era solo para varones, igual que al que ella asistía que era solo para mujeres.

-Konichiwa- dijo el subiendo su mano en señal de saludo, con un tono de voz ni agradable ni desagradable –Mi nombre es Ren- dio unos cuantos pasos y se acerco mas a la ainu –Ren Tao- finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha que probo un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-Pilika, soy Pilika Usui- dijo dándole una suave sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos adentro- Pilika camino primero pero de la nada el chico de ojos dorados se le adelanto he hizo una pausa en el camino. Observo todo con mucha medida, casi como si estuviera buscando algo, lo cual extraño mucho a la peliazul -Vamos a tu cuarto- le dijo con una voz de mandato.

-"Nani?"- se pregunto en su interior pero le daba igual. Guio al muchacho a su cuarto. El vio de reojo y rápido se acostó en la cama de la muchacha. Ella solo lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos. No dijo nada solo se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama.

-Vamos a dormir- le dijo el jalándola de la camisa, haciéndola caer –No tengas miedo- y ella acostada se dio la vuelta para verlo a el. Un muchacho bastante extraño, para ser la primera vez que hablaban era totalmente… intrigante. La ponía un poco nerviosa estar tan cerca de un cuerpo masculino, aunque ni siquiera estaban haciendo nada. Sin embargo, no lo puede negar el chico esta en forma, es muy guapo y esos ojos… la estaban cautivando.

-Si tu lo dices…- murmullo estas palabras y cerró sus ojos. Quedo en esa callada paz por unos segundos, abrió los ojos y se quedo anonadada.

PAAAAH!!

Una almohada pego contra su cara –Vamos no te puedes dormir en un momento como este- le dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que? Si tu me lo acabas de proponer!!-

-Porque yo te proponga algo no quiere decir que tienes que aprobarlo- finalizando su oración una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su cara. Esa sonrisa…

Jugaron un rato con las almohadas. Para ser primera vez que interactuaban entre ellos, la química parecía desbordante. En un movimiento el chico se puso encima de ella y la vio directamente a los ojos con una cara inexpresiva pero con esos ojos… no necesitaba más. Los ojos azul marino de Pilika estaban hipnotizados. El se movió quedando a la par de ella, estiro sus brazos, la tomo de la cadera la acercó a el quizá como para besarla… -Esta vez sí… vamos a dormir- dijo suavemente solo para que ella lo escuchara. Ella estaba más que confundida, que acto más extraño y lo peor del caso que no hizo nada… nada para detenerlo, solo se dejo guiar, primera vez que estaba con el y se puso en sus manos. Tratando de mostrar indiferencia se quedó dormida también. Ambos relajados cayeron en un profundo sueño.

.))FIN DEL FLASHBACK((.

-Desde el principio… debí suponer que todo sería extraño… Desde el inicio- suspiro -me cambiaste la vida- dijo visualizando al horizonte. Se había terminado ya su café y lo puso en una mesa que estaba del lado derecho del sillón. Se paro y fue al cuarto del muchacho a ver si estaba aun dormido. La camisa que ella portaba le quedaba bastante floja así que de un lado caía hasta por su antebrazo, ya que tenía unos botones abiertos y dejaba la superficie de su seno izquierdo a la vista. Su pelo algo despeinado pero no le importaba, había dormido como una bebe.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con los ojos dorados que tanto adoraba. Compartieron miradas… pero ahora, ella…. Lo había decidido. Esta vez las cosas cambiarían.

Se comenzó a desvestir, bueno, a quitar la camisa que estaba usando en frente del chico, quedando sin nada. Se volvió a poner las prendas que había llevado. Lo miro casi sin expresión alguna en sus ojos.

-Si tú no cambias… yo empezaré por ti… Ren- le dijo y se fue por donde entro. Dejando a un Ren sonrojado y un poco confundido. El amor de estos dos personajes esta fuera de este mundo.

Se sintió muy bien por lo que acababa de hacer. Su razonamiento domino todas aquellas emociones, estaba orgullosa. Si que lo estaba. Ahora, se preguntaba si el chico volvería a buscarla… JA! Estaba segura que lo haría… Lo conocía demasiado bien. Es la primera vez que ella esta dominando… el juego? Esto esta por verse.

_**---------------------------------Continuará…--------------------------------------------**_

Sinceramente… la inspiración me vino de la nada.

Ni siquiera pensé que iba a seguir con este fic!

Gracias por los reviews que me animan mucho!!! Gracias!!

Y lamento lo del primer capitulo u.u!!

Atte. Maddencita


End file.
